BAND CAMP! BAND CAMP! BAND CAMP!
by Punkettebandie12
Summary: Ummm... One time at band camp... yeah right.. interesting story.. its funnier if you know the real characters, but still... quite interesting... R&R!
1. checkin

~Chapter 1 - check-in~  
  
  
  
I walked into the check-in lobby dragging my 2 weeks worth of junk my mom made me bring behind me.  
  
"You got everything hun?! Enough clean underwear for a week? Socks?"  
  
"Mooooooom! Yeah yeah, I got it all" I rolled my eyes, she always does that. I guess it doesn't hurt though. "Bye Mom, I'll see yah in a few weeks!"  
  
"Hey don't forget to call me like everyday hunny, I want to make sure you have no fun at all."  
  
"Very funny Mom, I'll call soon, bye."  
  
(flash to my hall, where I'm stuffing my stuff in my room, trying to find my roommate)  
  
"HHHHEYYYY BRITTANY!!!!"  
  
Ohh YAY. my roommate, Kathryn was there now!!  
  
"HHHHEYYYY KATHRYN!!!!!" YAY! This week was going to be a lot of fun.. I could tell already. Hey maybe we could even find some interesting guys. 


	2. rehearsal

~Chapter 2 - rehearsal~  
  
"Settle down band. Guys, be quiet! SHUT UP!"  
  
With that the whole band with the exception of the percussion settled down.  
  
"Percussion, shut it now, or we'll start drilling!!!*muhahahah*"  
  
"NOOOOO!!" yelled the whole band.  
  
"You idiot percussion, SHUT UP NOW, OR DIE!"  
  
"Die? What's dat?"  
  
"You want to find out now?"  
  
"Kat, don't hurt them now, we have practicing to do now." Mr. L(our director) was afraid Kat would kill them, dern why didn't he let her?!  
  
Wow.. Kat really does have a way of making people listen and our percussion are freaking idiots.  
  
"Ok, now band, we have a lot to do today, as well as these hole next 2 weeks. Today we will start with the basics, chair placements, basic marching drills, you know how it goes. I need freshmen to go and audition first, then go with John and Shelly and they are going to teach you the way we march, and everything we do. But now, let's warm up. Tubas, I need your concert Bb please."  
  
Ahh yes, the start of marching season.. what a wonderful 2 weeks of camp we were going to have.  
  
After morning auditions, and the daily torture of tuning the flutes, and rehearsal, we had lunch break.  
  
Me and my roommate, Kat got in line, then got back out of line. The food they had didn't exactly look dead yet today. So once again, we started with the fruit loops. Ah yes, fruit loops as well as the whole cereal bar was the main food source at camp, except of course the "banned" food we had hid band in the dorms.  
  
I turned around, only to see the very person Kat and I were hoping wasn't marching this year.  
  
"FUK, Kat, Brent is here."  
  
"Well well, look what we have here, the best two girls in the world, hey Kat, want to go have sex?"  
  
"Eat shit and die Brent, you're such an ass."  
  
"Wow that really wasn't nice Kat, now I'm going to cry." *whimpers*  
  
"Shut up Brent, and suck a butt. I think we should talk to you like, um lemme think. NEVER AGAIN!"  
  
"Wow you're a bitch Brittany. Maybe I should go now. Kat I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Well maybe I should explain something. When Kat and I were younger, Brent really screwed us over(not literally).. See he liked her before he met me. Then at one of the football games when we(my school) played them(Kat and Brent's school). A few years ago I went to another school, I had just moved there this last year.. but anyways, Brent liked Kat before he met me, and then he met me and claimed to like me, and Kat both.. and both of us being idiots liked him.. that stupid pimp-O! lol.. and he like killed mine and Kat's friendship. So now we really both like ridiculing him and fun fun crap like that. Hehe.  
  
"Wow Kat, Maybe I should push him in a whole so he will die?!"  
  
"Doesn't sound bad to m." She trailed off as John walked in. Kat had been crushing on him since like the 8th grade! And now he frickin pays attention to her since she has like gotten "hotttt" says all the guys in the band.  
  
"Hey Kat"  
  
"Hey yourself sexy"  
  
"Shh. Not here, not now. there are virgin eyes all around us.."  
  
John and Shelly are our 2 drum majors, they are both seniors. John used to treat Kat so bad, he used to make fun of her and say crap about her and now she's just acting like none of that ever happened.. erg, that makes me mad. John needs to be hurt and taught a lesson, ah yes but anyways back to the story.  
  
"Kat come on we have to go back and get your trumpet and my piano music.. we have jazz band ensemble in 30 min, you can flirt with John then.."  
  
"SHUT UP BRIT! I wasn't flirting with him, I don't even like him anymore."  
  
"Uh huh, sure you don't. Ok I believe you." *haha*  
  
(flash to jazz band rehearsel)  
  
"Ok guys, I know you all are probably wondering why the hell we are having jazz band start so soon, well last year as most of you already know, we sucked like none other, and it wasn't your faults, it was mine, I didn't get us started soon enough. So now everyday during camp we will have an hour of jazz band and when school starts we will have jazz band after school every other week, so when we go and play, we will rock!" *jazz players moan* "Oh come on guys, do you want to suck again?" *NO!! shouted everybody* "Alright, then we start today."  
  
We played for an hour then we went back to full band practice and we got to go outside and do marching drills. FUN FUN. RIIIGHT. I was so glad that ended soon enough. By the time they let us out it was 6 and I was tired so Kat and I went back to our room to rest before we started movies, games, and food at 7.  
  
That night was great, me and Kat just talked to all our fellow bandies while eating pizza, yummie, hehe. When we got back to our room we noticed somebody had been in our room, and they left us a note. It read:  
  
Kat and Brit, I am being attacked by air. yes air, air from a can that sprays hard.. compressed air that hurts like hell and my arm is burning all for you. If you don't help me now I will kidnap you and take you away to CHEERLEADER LAND!! Muhahahahah! Signed, Boo!  
  
"Wow, that's interesting. Oh well, no need to worry with this insane freak, lets get some sleep." 


	3. brad

~Chapter 3 -Brad~  
  
For the next 5 or so days nothing out of the usual sectional wars, pranks, and somebody fainting outside during drilling happened. We never figured out who "Boo!" was, not that we much care anymore. Things like this happen every day at NEHS's band camp. This was mine and Kat's third year marching, we'd been marching since the 8th grade and we still loved it just as much as our first year. Last year when we were asleep somebody came in our room and took all of our clothes and switched it around, it was all messed up. We still don't know who did it. But we are thinking that it was Ashley, last years drum major and first chair flute during concert band. She never liked either of us, since when we started marching everybody listened to us more than her. They all think she's just a stupid over confident senior now. Hehe, and we aren't arguing.  
  
It was finally Friday and we had been there a week, camp was going good. Already there were 10 new couples. After marching for a year or so, the only people you date are in band. As sad as that sounds its actually true.  
  
"Comon Brit we have to get to practice before they start. I want to see this new dude, did yah hear? Last night some brass player moved here and they are making him start camp today! From what I hear he's GOOOOD looking. Quick lets go before any of the guard get there!"  
  
When we got to the band room, Mr. L(our director) was talking to him. oohh looked soooooooo good. So Kat and I went over there and introduced ourselves like good little girls. hehe.  
  
"Hey my name's Brad. Which one of you is Kat?"  
  
"That's me!" Kat said, clearly happy.  
  
"Mr. L told me to get you to show me around since we'll be in the same section."  
  
Kat played french horn during concert band, mellophone during marching band, and trumpet during jazz band. As for me I played clarinet during concert band, percussion during marching band, and piano during jazz band. So I'm guessing this Brad played horn and mellophone as well. I sure hope so for Kat's sake. He seemed just a bit interested in her I think.. hmm maybe they will make couple #11. Yah never know.  
  
Brent walked in at this time and attempted to give Kat a kiss, seeing that she was talking to Brad I hit him in the head and then we started wrestling on the floor.. ahhh goodtimes.  
  
"Brit tell Mr. L that I took Brad back to the dorms to show him around and then we will be back soon for rehearsal."  
  
"Alright" I said trying to get out of Brent's grasp. You know he's not all that strong for a senior.  
  
"Who's that Kat was walking with?" said Ariane, you could tell just by her face she was jealous, and thought he was more than hot.  
  
Ariane was the color guard section leader. Boy did she get fiesty.  
  
"That's the new mellephone, Brad. Mr. L told Kat to show him around and stuff.  
  
"I call him. You better tell Kat that, because I wouldn't want her to get hurt if she tried to have him."  
  
"But Ariane, what if he is interested in her? AND NOT YOU!?" HAHAHAH!  
  
"Shut up Brittany. I will have him. You just make sure she knows that."  
  
"Alright. Have a day Ariane."  
  
By the time Kat and Brad got back we had already started rehearsal. You could tell something was up, or at least I could.. I guess I just knew Kat that well. I was glad when morning rehearsal was over, I was dieing to know what had happened!  
  
"Tell tell tell now now now!" I screamed. I was sooo anxious to know.  
  
"Tell what?" said Kat trying to act innocent.  
  
"I'm not stupid Kat, what happened with you and Brad? I know you well enough to know something is up."  
  
"Yes, haha, that is true. Well I told him a little about our band, and our band camp and how things were here. I told him about how we do something every night and he asked me what was happening tonight. And you know since its Friday and we've been here a week, the first dance is tonight. After I told him that we just talked a little bit. He told he moved here from Texas because of his Dad. I told him a little about me and when we were almost back to the band room he was like and I quote, "Hey since I'm new and I don't know anybody but you and Brittany will you go to the dance with me? That is if you aren't already going with Brent that is.. I'm assuming he likes you. But then again, who wouldn't? Your beautiful." Of course I told him yes. I explained to him about the whole Brent thing, he said he would take care of that tonight if I wanted him too.. HAHAHAH! OMGOSH! I can't wait! This is going to be great tonight!"  
  
"Kat! That's soooooo great! I'm soooooo happy for you!!! This night will be a night to remember for sure!"  
  
With that we went to lunch. At lunch something to my surprise happened.  
  
"Hey Brittany!"  
  
"Umm.. hey Travis."  
  
"I know this might seem a bit odd. seeing how we never talk anymore..but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for a while now, will you go to the dance with me tonight?"  
  
"Ummm. yes..I can say I've missed you as well, I just thought you hated me after the whole Brent thing."  
  
"No Brit, I didn't hate you I was just really upset/sad/jealous of Brent."  
  
"Well you don't have to worry it wont happen again.trust me"  
  
"I'll see you tonight Brit, bye babe."  
  
"Bye" I said in awe.  
  
Travis is this junior who I started talking when I was in 7th grade(he was a 8th grader then). Kat had invited me to her band concert and he gave me his number. We almost went out once, then I met Brent.. ERG! Stupid stupid me!!  
  
"OMGosH KAT!! Did you see what just happened?!"  
  
"Yes yes I did. I've been waiting for him to do that! I knew he still loved you.."  
  
"I don't know Kat, love is a strong thing.But what the hell?! Why not!"  
  
"Comon Brit its already 12:45! We have to go and get my trumpet now! Otherwise we'll be late for jazz band."  
  
"Alright, alright!" I was really in a daze, I didn't think I still care for Travis at all.but when he asked me to go to the dance, I realized I still loved him! Ahh! 


	4. Later

~Chapter 4 - Later~  
  
We got to jazz band practice just in time. Mr. L was just about to start.  
  
"Hey Kat" Kat turned around.  
  
"Oh hey Brad! I didn't know you were going to be in jazz band too!!"  
  
"Yeah, I play percussion also, I asked Mr. L and from what he said your percussionists are real twits."  
  
"Well, he wasn't lying, that's for sure. I'm happy to see a percussionist who's IQ is higher than 10."  
  
"Hey! I'm offended by that!" said Zack, one of the other percussionists that had been listening, "My IQ is higher than that! It's like.. um almost 5! Hey wait.. wow.. did I turn off the stove?." *starts to run toward nearest door, instead runs into wall next to door*  
  
"Uhhh! Somebody scrape Zack off the floor again? Did he forget to turn off the blender again?" said Joey, the senior baritone.  
  
"No, it was the stove this time." I told him.  
  
"You see what I mean Brad?"  
  
"Haha, yes yes I see what your saying."  
  
We started jazz band then went outside and did drills. After that Kat and I decided to skip whatever "food" they were giving us tonight. We headed back to our room. Boy were we happy.  
  
"Brit, I'm so excited, I can't wait until tonight. I think I really like Brad.."  
  
"Yes yes and you should, he's hot! Hahah.. I don't know.. I think I'm going to be happy with Travis. Honestly, I think I still love him. I got all happy when he asked me to the dance today."  
  
There was a knock on our door, when I opened it I found a just ugly sight, it was Brent, mooning me! AHH!  
  
"Brent you're dead!" With that Kat and I took off down the hall to catch Brent and then dig a hole for him to fall in.  
  
After we got back from hurting Brent we both took quick showers and got changed for the dance. We really couldn't wait. We were so excited. 


	5. the dance

~Chapter 5 - the dance~  
  
Around 7:30 or so Kat and I made our way down to Hobie Hall, where the dance was already started. When we walked up Brad and Travis were already standing there just getting to know each other while waiting for Kat and me.  
  
"Well speak of the devil" Travis said as he smiled at me then came over and embraced me, oh it had been so long since I had his strong arms around me. Boy had I missed that. We stood there a moment, neither of us wanting to let go. I could tell he had missed it as well.  
  
"ANYWAYS.." said Kat, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright, alright, I get it Kat."  
  
We four walked in and sat down at a table. We were talking when Ariane walked and saw Kat with Brad. Oh you should have seen her face, it looked like it was going to catch on fire. Dern, too bad it didn't. Brad and Travis offered to get us something to drink and we told them yeah, then Ariane walked over to us and sat down where Brad was sitting. "Watch your back Kathryn, I want him. And I WILL have him. No matter what. You can mark my words. He will be mine." Just after she had got the words out of her mouth Brad and Travis walked up. "Oh hey you must be Brad, I've been dying to meet you." She started. "Um ok, yeah I guess I could be Brad if that's who people want me to be today. But if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to be going now. Your in my seat, and unless you want to dance with my date, then I suggest you move." Her eyes narrowed and she had a death kill look on her face. She was not mad, she was not angry, she was not pissed, but she was BEYOND PISSED. I was sure she was going to try something by the end of the night. Oh well, as long as she didn't screw anything up with Kat and Brad or try to hurt Kat, she just might live to see tomorrow. We all just kind of sat there wondering what was going to happen next, then the first slow song came on.  
  
"Well enough of this sitting around. Lets get out there and have some fun." Travis said smiling.. if he could only see inside me, I was jumping up and down.  
  
After the slow song Travis leaned in and kissed me. That was the first time that Travis and I had actually kissed, before since we had never dated he hadn't ever kissed me. Kat saw and I knew she was just waiting for her turn.  
  
Brad took Kat by the hand and led her outside, since it was starting to get a bit hot inside. Travis took my hand and we followed. We went over and lay down in the grass. I put my head on Travis's broad chest and he put his arms around me. Brad and Kat sat up and held hands and talked a little bit more, seeing how they had only met that morning.  
  
The rest of the night we spent outside, just laying there looking at the stars, talking. The night went by fast and before we knew it the last slow song was playing. Travis pulled me closer because I was starting to shiver since it was cold out now. Brad, being like a whole foot taller than Kat had already enclosed her in his warm arms. She didn't look the least bit unhappy. And neither did I.  
  
We got up and Brad took Kat's hand and Travis took mine and we headed back to the dorms. Since it was dance night, they let the boys be on the girls hall just to say goodnight, usually they don't let girls on guys halls/guys on girls halls for obvious reasons.not that any of us "band queers" would do anything of course.  
  
Travis leaned in and kissed me. He made me remember all the wonderful times we had many years ago. Now I had found the guy for me. Not like stupid Brent, that pimp-O. "Travis?" I asked, "If Kat asks me if we are going out, can I tell her yes.if you haven't noticed by now, I want to go out with you. I wish that I hadn't been so stupid when I was younger, we could have been going out a long long time ago." "Yes Brittany, I like you a lot. If you want to go out with me, then here, let me make it a bit easier.." He leaned in and kissed me again, "Brittany, will you go out with me?" "Yes" I said laughing. "I'll see you bright and early tomarrow morning." He kissed me again. "And what if I go on strike and refuse to come to rehearsal?" "Do it and see what happens" I said jokingly. "Goodnight"  
  
I went into the bathroom and pretended to be getting ready to go to sleep so I wasn't just sitting there while Brad was saying bye. I heard the door shut about 5 minutes later.  
  
"Alright Brittany come on out, I know you were listening the whole time!"  
  
"Dern! You caught me. You know what? Those stupid doors are almost sound proof!"  
  
"Well Brit, I'm happy, I don't know about you, but from what I saw, I'm betting your pretty happy yourself!"  
  
"YOU BET!"  
  
*BANG BANG on our door* "Settle down girls, its time for lights out." Came the voice of Becky, our counselor for our floor.  
  
"Alright! Night Becky!"  
  
We settled down, got ready and got in our bunk beds. We talked for a while then both of us just drifted off into a deep sleep filled with wonderful dreams. 


	6. la de da

~Chapter 6 - .~  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed, boy was I tired. I was really happy that camp was about half way over, but still not happy, because now I had Travis back, I was wanting Brent to see me with Travis and Kat with Brad, so he would know that we had found better things than him, and we weren't still stuck on him. What a loser he was.err it made me mad to just think about him. But then thinking about Travis made me stop thinking about Brent, so I just thought about Travis.oh boy. I'm starting to think I love Travis, at one point in time I actually did love Travis, he was all I wanted, all I needed then I met the gay pimp-O Brent. ERG!  
  
"Brit, lets hurry up and get our showers and get ready, I told Brad to come down and wait on the steps when he was ready. I told him to tell Travis too."  
  
"Ok, good, lets hurry then."  
  
We got ready and by the time we walked outside Brad and Travis were already waiting for us. Its weird how things work out, I mean Brad and Travis haven't known each other that long but already, they had become like best friends. Weird, but that's alright, it just meant more time with them because they got along so well.  
  
Travis and Brad stood up and walked over to us. Travis put his arms around me and kissed my lightly on the cheek. While Brad put his arms around Kat's waist and kissed her on the forehead. See what I mean, bandies attracted to bandies.we made couple number 11 and Brad and Kat were number 12.  
  
For the next few days everything was the normal drilling in dying hot weather, playing until your lips(or hands) fell off and the still ever terrible tuning of the flutes. Only the occasional mean glance from Ariane or one of the other jealous girls that wanted Brad or Travis.  
  
Soon it was Thursday, the night before the last day at camp, also the night of the last dance. Kathryn and I had decided not to go, or at least not go right away. We asked Becky if it was alright if Brad and Travis came down and stayed with us in our room. She said it was okay as long as we promised not to do anything. She gave us a mysterious smile. We promised to her and then went up to get the boys. They didn't really want to go to the dance either. Brad said he was sick of Ariane always following him around saying things like hey sexy and you wanna come to my room tonight big boy? I'll have to admit it really did get annoying, but when Ariane wanted something she would stop at nothing to get it.  
  
We went back down to our room, us four just lying in the small bottom bunk bed. There was a knock on our door.  
  
"Hey Brad." Started Ariane, "Aren't you going to come to the dance and see your sexy woman?"  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble there, but I have my 'Sexy woman' right here in my big, strong arms. Actually you know what? I'm not all that sorry for bursting your bubble. Would you go away. Your constant harassing is getting really annoying." She stormed off, obviously pissed.  
  
"Hey maybe her and Brent will hook up?!" Kat and I busted out laughing. We have so much fun making fun of Brent. "I think they would go just well together.Pimp-O and Annoyance.just right for eachother."  
  
Zack walked in while we were laughing, "Hey why are you guys laughing at me? It's not my fault my mom picks out my clothes. Hey, where is my mom?? I left her outside to dry earlier.dude man.. that's not cool, by now she's probably all old and dried out. Dern. I'll have to wash her again. Oh no! I've gotta go clean up the washing machine, I put too much soap in it again!!" *runs toward door, once again missing and hitting wall instead* "Ow man, that hurt just a bit." *gets up and starts walking towards window* "AHHH! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!! I MUST JUMP AT ONCE!!" *jumps out window* ::SPLAT:: "Its alright mommie, I'm not going to die I promise.What? That's a good idea! I'll go get the meatballs!!"  
  
We all just sat there in amazement for a moment or to.. then Travis broke the silence, "And in other news, insane percussionist jumps out of building and 'splats' on sidewalk because he thought the house was on fire? And this just in, he's looking for meatballs, so meatballs, if your out there, be careful." We started laughing again, it was like that for most of the night, the four of us just talking and laughing while Kat and I were just lying there in their arms. After a while Kat and I dozed off, being really tired from those past 2 weeks. We both woke up to a kiss on the lips from our boyfriends. After that the majority of the rest of the night was spend making out. Of course when Becky got back, we told her nothing had happened, just like it wasn't supposed to.. hehe.  
  
It was about 11 and we need to get some sleep tonight, tomorrow, the last day of camp was the biggest day of all. So Brad and Kathryn hugged and kissed and said goodnight, Travis and I doing the same. Right before we turned out the lights a note was slid under our door. It read,  
  
Kat, Watch it tomorrow. It's the last day of camp. AND I WANT HIM BAD NOW. Ariane  
  
"Brit, Ariane is threatning me again!"  
  
"Dun worry about it Kat, we'll talk to her tomarrow."  
  
With that we went to bed, hoping to get a good nights sleep. 


	7. camps over

~Chapter 7 - camps over~  
  
We woke up in the morning and started getting ready for the day while packing to go home.You could tell Kat and I both were starting to miss camp already and we hadn't even left. We got ready and left for breakfast. Brad and Travis were there waiting for us like always, each waiting with a hug and a kiss. When we got to breakfast everybody was all hyper because it was the last day of camp. The four of us ate, mostly in silence, just thinking of what we had to do today. We had to march the first 2 songs of our show for all the parents and the jazz band also performed what they had started on so far. That's what I was mostly worried about, the music was challenging this year. I almost had it down, but my bottom hand wanted to do something stupid on this tricky part in one of the songs.ahh. Oh well, Travis told me I'd do fine, so now I'm thinking I will. At least I hope so. Since it was the last day, all the seniors left breakfast early to set up their yearly prank on the juniors. All the band directors knew it was going to happen, but since it was a tradition, they let it. Since Travis was a junior this year, I was just dying to know what they were going to do. I wouldn't have to worry about anything being done to me until next year. Then I'm sure I'll get "got" so to speak.  
  
"AHHHH! All the FROOT LOOPS from the cafeteria took over the world my snare and turned it into a motor home!! Oh wait, dern! That was just in my dream!" Yelled Zack, that stupid percussionist.  
  
"MUHAHAHHAHAHA!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Shouted Kat, we both had a little problem with froot loops, we loved 'em, we just also hoped they'd take over the world.don't ask.  
  
Zack started yelling wildly and waving his arms around then started to run out the door, but sadly enough, you guessed it, ran into the wall again. You'd think he'd figure it out by now.. "HEY! Who moved the door again!?" yelled Zack.  
  
"Shut up Zack and go practice or something." yelled Mr. L.  
  
"WOA! Sounds good to me!" and this time, he actually WALKED OUT THE DOOR! Amazing!  
  
Anyways, the parents got there and we marched some of our show just fine, a few minor problems, but at least no idiot tubas fell.err.. just thinking about that makes me mad.haha, yeah anyways. then it came time for jazz band ensemble.  
  
"Ok guys! We need to get started! We just want to get this over with. We might not sound good now, but remember, by the end of the year, people will want to pay us we are so good."  
  
Our director was trying to make us feel better, but it never worked. We played, and actually sounded kinda good. Everybody cheered, so we must have dun sumthin right aye?  
  
Travis and I walked back towards the room, with Brad and Kat following. We were as happy as ever. They helped us get mine and Kat's stuff downstairs into her moms car. I was going to spend the night at her house tonight! YAY! They went back up and got their stuff and put it into their parents cars. Travis and I talked to his parents for a while, it had been a good 3 years since I had talked to them, they were obviously pleased that he had finally talked to me and got together with me. I was pleased too.( (smiley face). Brad introduced Kat to his parents and they talked awhile then he brought them to where Travis and I were standing and we meet them too. He had nice parents. Then we started saying our goodbyes. Travis leaned in and kissed me softly. Then he lifted my head up and said, "Brittany, I love you. But I'm afraid I've got some terrible news.I have to leave tomorrow.Dad just got transferred." My jaw dropped. I just about couldn't hold it together any more and about started crying. Then he smiled big and said, "I take it you love me too? Otherwise you couldn't be this sad? Guess what?" "I give up" I said, sniffling. "I'M NOT MOVING!" he told me. I then procceded to hit him in the face. He got a dazed look on his face and said, "MOMMIE.GIANT MARSHMELLOWS!" "Problems?" I asked. He then smiled and kissed me again, "No, just in love."  
  
Kathryn and Brad were doing just as good as Travis and I were, I think the boys got together and decided to play a trick on us, because Brad told Kat something similar to what Travis told me. Kat also hit Brad in the face. Then we all laughed. I guess spending a lot of time with you best friends did made then rub off on you.Good thing for us nobody was really friends with Zack. If so, somebody might have had a concussion by now. Dern, maybe pimp-O should start being best friends with Zack.  
  
Pimp-O and Ariane get together, then he tries to pimp her because she's so annoying, but then she dumps him and Pimp-O starts being best friends with Zack and runs into a wall, and dies. DERN. heh  
  
  
  
Pleez review. its not the best.. but it would be a whole lot funnier if you knew the people.. Oh well, review still! Thanks! 


End file.
